


NSFW drabbles

by Occulttale



Series: Undertale NSFW [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: Sans' getting boned and boning alternate versions of themselves  Maybe some fomtcest and papycest





	

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
Underfell belongs to the au community.  
Underswap belongs to their creator.

Red's POV

"*Hah* shitt Blue" I moaned into his mouth as we made out on his bed, ecto-tounges entwining in a lewd dance. I am sitting in his lap shortsless while he strokes my pelvis in long languid motions. 

Magic forming into a familiar glowing red mound, I pull his shorts down enough for his glowing cyan member to be released out of them. The large member bounces a bit and Blue groans at the cold air hitting it.

I moan loudly into our kiss as I raise myself to hover over his straining magic. Hands grab my pelvis and help me lower myself onto the girthy legnth. My breath hitches as the large member streaches my passage wide, the burn fulfilling my masochistic needs. 

"Stars Red you're so tight." Blue moans as he fully hilts inside of my twitching entrance. "And you know how large I like it." I manage through pants as I start to ride the large member. 

Meanwhile~ Berry's pov~

I don't know how I ended up in Blue's closet right as my heat kicked in during our sleepover. We three Sans' were stayin at Blue's house while the three Pappyrus' were at my house in Underswap. 

I stifled my moans at the scene with my gloves shoved in my mouth. My hand was in my pants rubbing my sensitive clitoris as I watched Red ride Blue's quite large erection. Red's jaw was open with his red tounge hanging out, moaning lewdly while Blue helped him raise and lower himself on his glowing member. 

It was the stuff of my wildest fantasies. Damn I wished I could be ravaged by the both of them, to feel both of their members rubbing my insides, streatching me impossibly wide. 

Blue suddenly grabs Red around his middle and stands up still inside him. He pulls out and leans Red over the side of the bed then harshly thrusts back in. Red moans loudly as his dripping pussy is ravaged. 

It doesn't take long for them to finish after this, moaning brokenly as Blue thrusts into Red through their orgasms. 

"Aaahhh stars!" I moan out before I can stop myself as I orgasm all inside my pants. Clacking a hand to my mouth I can only stare in horror as Red sits up on the edge of the bed staring at the cracked closet door.

Blue barely has time to curse his luck or remove his hand from his dripping cunny as the closet door is flung open by Blue.

Blue's pov

I open the closet door to find the missing Berry with his hands in his pants that are noticeably soaked with release. "Welp look who we have here." I say to Red as I take Berry by the wrist and pull him in the center of the room, taking his gloves out of his mouth. 

"It looks like he's in heat Red. Wanna help "relieve" him of this?" I ask Red who nods his head slowly. Berry is wimpering in need, his pants becoming even more soaked if possible.

Ripping Berry's clothes off, I pick him up and place him in Red's lap. "Do you wany this Berry? Do you want us to ravage you like I did Red not too long ago?" I ask him to recieve an enthused nod in return.

Berry's pov

"Please, wreak me." I moan out, wiggling in Red's lap, causing him to groan as I feel a hard member poke the back of my pelvis. Red lifts me slowly, licking and biting on my neck bone as Blue lines him up with my soaked cunny. 

"Holy-" I cut off with a moan as Red's member slowly slid into my pussy. "Damn Berry, so fuckin tight~" Red groans out as he hilts inside me.

"Please. Move please" I beg Red as he stills for me to adjust. "Not yet Berry." Blue says huskily "I'm not inside yet~"

Blue takes my knees and spreads my legs, revealing where me and Red joined. Blue then smashed his mouth to mine and kissed me deeply, his tounge entwining with mine sensually, causing me to groan. I used my right and to pull ablue closer and my left to wrap around the back of Red's neck.

When he pulled closer, his erection pressed against my swolen clit, sending sparks of pleasure racing through me. "Aaaahhh nnnnn please*hah* move already~nnn" I slurred out. 

Tears were forming in my eyes due to the sheer ammount of pleasure I felt as Red began to shallowly raise and lower me on his girth while Blue rubbed his member against our conjoined sex.

"You think he's ready yet?" Blue huskily asks Red, who can only nod through his heavy breathing. "Aaannnn*hah* B-blue please, s-stoop tessing already~" I moan out. Quickening their pace, I only manage long keening moans as they bring me harshly to my orgasm. 

Red's lap is probably soaked now with my release. Lining himself up, Blue thrusts harshly inside my soaked cunny along with Red. The jolt in pleasure is almost painful the way it electrified my core. 

I'm streached almost painfully and I find I like the twinge that flowed through at how full I feel. "Hah so....full." I moaned as they stilled for me to get used to their combined girth. 

"Shitt. So fucking tight." Red groaned behind me, biting and sucking on my neck. "No kiddin~*heh*" Blue groaned out before capturing me in a heated kiss. 

Blue started thrusting harshly, causing me to raise and lower sharply on the both of them. "Ah hah nnnn aaaahhh fu-hah" I couldn't form words everything was almost too much for my oversensitive sex. 

"Fuck......so.....full..~" I managed to moan out through my harsh breathing. The pressure is electrifying, pleasure lighting up every fiber of my being. "I can't.....I'm gonna-aaaaaaahhhhhnnn" cutting myself off with a loud moan. 

Their members rubbed and streatched the very core of my magic. Red slips his hands under my femures and uses them to raise and lower me faster. He reaches far enough to rub at my swolen clit. 

I cum harshly, the stimulation from tbeir members rubbing my insides and the stimulation to my clit bringing me over the edge with a shout. 

I reflexively clench as my release drips from my opening as they continue to thrust through my orgasm. Just as I thought I couldn't get any fuller, they reach their climax simultaneously, filling me even more with their cum. 

Blue pulls out first, blue violet cum from our combined release trickling out. He lifts me off Red and helps us lay down in the bed. I end up in the middle of them, both their arms wrapped around me. 

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Blue asks after we catch our breath. "Heh. Yeah. It was great love." Red murmurs from my left. "Berry?" he asks, glancing at me, his eye glowing red. I manage a sleepy nod as I yawn.

3rd POV

The three Sans' fall asleep not soon after in each others embrace. Red and Blue cuddling Berry between the two of them as they sleep off the evenings activities.


End file.
